Alanna straight from convent
by Dyana-of-Tortall
Summary: Alanna has been broken by the times she's had at convent. Will she ever be happy or at peace? I'm back!!! Granted, it's a small and pitifull chapter *cowers*
1. Chapter 1

If i knew there was so many of these I wouldn't have bothered writing this. **Disclaimer: Not mine, hers, *Points at Tamora Pierce*.**  
  
Convent life wasn't for Alanna. It broke her spirit, like a man breaks a horse, slowly, painfully, but breaks it he does. Eventually she gave in and allowed herself to be 'finished'. Before the word had brought dread into her heart, now she was used to it. She was brainwashed, a perfect noble lady. Sent to court with a pack of others, like cows or sheep in a herd or flock. Her mind made up and her heart hardened, she resigned herself to the truth. She would be just another lady at the palace, and not one of the 'best' either. Just another lady. There had been a time when she had wanted more, when she would have given anything to be a warrior, a Lady Knight. But everyone she knew had stamped on that idea and ground it into the mud. Now she was an obedient clone, nothing marking her significantly from all the other girls coming to and leaving court. Her brother was to meet her. She couldn't care less. Thom was his name, wasn't it? There had been no contact for five years, ever since he had left her stranded at convent, Alanna had never forgiven him. A young lady in a light blue, at best Alanna was described as interesting. Certainly her eyes and hair were special but not especially fashionable. The carriage ground to a halt. Alanna allowed herself to be handed out. A young man with vaguely the same looks marched up to her. He looked mildly happy to see her.  
  
"Sister," he began. Alanna cut him off by walking elegantly in the opposite direction. He followed her at a rapid pace and although obviously not happy about it she allowed her brother to walk with her.  
  
"Well," Thom tried again, "here you are Alanna. I never expected you to be so, well,"  
  
"Finished? Broken? Cloned?" she readily supplied, her voice dangerous though at moderate level.  
  
"No, uh, um, unlike you old self." He finished quickly. It was true. Alanna had been rough and boyish, pain of their father's life. Now here she was. Well, yes she was here, but no, she wasn't happy about it, he saw, reading her. He had tried to explain he was sorry. But all she had said was 'betrayer'. He didn't think of it as betrayal, more as not letting Alanna get her way all the time. He thought it would be good, but, miraculously for Thom, he had been wrong. He was sorry, oh so sorry, but his pride forbade him from telling Alanna. Let her be cold and distant, his pride said, I don't care. But his rational mind knew otherwise. It hurt him. She had been so different, she had hoped to break the mould. It was not to be, yet Thom felt as though, in leaving Alanna in convent, he had failed Tortall. It was a strange feeling and he shrugged it off as soon as possible. Before he knew it, Alanna was unpacking in her room and he was on his was to see if his knight master, Duke Roger of Conte, needed him for anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I will not cry, thought Alanna, though tears welled up in her eyes and her hands shook from the suppressed emotion. She numbly dressed herself for the ball that would be held later in the evening and allowed a maid to attend to her hair, leaving two slightly curling locks down, in an effort to soften her face. The effort was wasted. Alanna looked well enough but she would never be a beauty that was for sure. An opal necklace was hung around her neck and a twisted bracelet was thrust on her wrist, then, led by the competent maid, she went to the announcing chamber. The herald called out her name and she walked down the twisted, ornate staircase. She sat down on one of the plush velvet chairs scattered around the ballroom. No one asked her to dance, she was too plain and they were all mooning about the newest arrival, Lady Lirea of Rosemark. Eventually she retired and began the long walk back to her suite. She undressed and climbed into the lacy bedgown, covered in bow and ribbons so it was hard to lie flat. She fell asleep thinking, this is my life, and I hate its guts! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alanna woke up terrified, her face breaking out in a sweat. She tossed and turned, waves of pain breaking over her like waves hitting the shore. When she finally dragged herself out of bed her head was spinning and she felt like she had received 10 concussions, one on top of the other. Taking a sip from her potion beaker Alanna began to lose her groggy head. She remembered utter boredom the whole night and then falling unhappily asleep. She pulled on a buttercup yellow shift then a primrose overgown and brushed her hair till it shone like polished gold. She then met up with a number of other girls to go to a dress fitting. **Am I feeling particularly evil this evening? Is that why I punished Alanna by sending her to a dress fitting? Dunno. **  
  
Being measured, Alanna focused on the scene outside. Beggars, merchants, children, dogs, poultry and a number of young pages being towed around by a middle-aged knight. The site of the pages made her twitch.  
  
"My lady!" The dressmaker chided and started her measuring over. When she had been measured Alanna allowed herself be dragged around to various shops, mostly jewellers and to be decked and arrayed with jewels bought for her by the daughters of the convent, in hope of finding her a husband. Alanna hated everything. What she wanted most in the world had been taken forcefully from her. She had learned how to be a lady the hard way, **I have a theory for this. I was the worst in my school at hockey. After 6 months of having the basics pounded into me I began to actually hit the ball. Imagine having being a lady drilled into you for 4 or 5 years.** and she had hated every minute of it. Now she was resigned and couldn't care less. Life for her was dull, but then, that was a lady's life. To Alanna it seemed dull but many thrived in it.  
  
Later that evening Alanna dressed in bronze and scarlet silk. Her hair was tended to again and she was covered in jewels. In the grand chamber she sat on a chair, again. These balls were becoming a nightmare but at least she was alone. Other ladies from convent came and went, talking about social calendars and clothes. They all found excuses to slip away after a few minutes. Alanna left the ball at an early hour again. On the way back she met her brother in the vast network of corridors and passages. He insisted on accompanying her to her rooms. Alanna didn't care what he did. As far as she was concerned her brother had died when Thom had left her at convent.  
  
As she approached her rooms she said,  
  
"Goodnight squire Thom." And slammed the door in his face. If she had not immediately gone to change her clothes she would have heard a quiet voice outside saying simply,  
  
"I am sorry Alanna. I promise." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! My fluffy fic, (Kel is in trouble with Neal, title sucks but whatever) has got loads more reviews that this. What's with that? It was only something I worked on in my room one Sunday afternoon. Oh well.  
  
Crown : Thom IS NOT dead! He is dead to Alanna in the sense that she wishes that he had never been born and couldn't care less about him.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. You guys are all the best!  
  
**Disclaimer: Damn you, you evil characters. Alanna is bawling, SHE doesn't want to go to another dress fitting. Jon is angry, HE'S in a mood cos he's not been in it yet. Thom is just Thom and Roger's threatening me 'cos I wont let his carry out his evil plans (yet!). If they were mine I doubt that they'd make so much fuss. Then again ..**  
  
  
  
The next morning Alanna decided to look around the palace. Then I won't have any reason to let Thom escort me anywhere, she told herself. Wondering around the vast gardens she came across all types of people. Watchmen travelling too and from their duty, lords and ladies, servants, pages and squires, mages and a handful of people Alanna couldn't group. Among the roses and violets, the honeysuckle and lilies, Alanna sat and filled herself with thought. She was rudely interrupted by a young noble man who had walked into her by mistake.  
  
"Please accept my humble apologies Lady, uh,"  
  
"Alanna, sir."  
  
"Lady Alanna. I am sorry."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
The young man walked away blushing. Alanna stood up gracefully and returned to her room to be met by Thom. In her mind she sighed. Would she ever be rid of him? She only wanted to live out the rest of her life in peace if she could not have happiness. Why must he wreck this for her? He had messed up her life once before and now look, she would soon be married off to an old lord so that her father could hoard her bride price. He had always planned to use her as a marriage pawn, to gain money and power. This ruthless tactic disgusted some of the more progressive Tortallans although it was still very much in practise.  
  
"What do you want, oh brother of mine?" Alanna asked her insides burning with hatred but her face and voice calm and well mannered.  
  
"Only an ear, my oh so beautiful sister."  
  
"You are to kind." Alanna repeated the common phrase.  
  
"Do you wish to come riding with myself and some other lords and ladies this afternoon?"  
  
"I am so sorry, Sir Thom. I have a prior engagement of utmost importance." **A/N- Dress fitting! Ha! I knew I could fit one in somewhere! **  
  
"Well I guess I will see you at the ball tonight in that case. Farewell till then Lady Alanna."  
  
"Till then Lord Thom."  
  
AT THE DRESSMAKERS:  
  
"What should I wear?" Alanna politely asked the ladies who were accompanying her and choosing themselves dresses. "Which color?"  
  
"Green?"  
  
"Blue?"  
  
"No, no. What are you thinking of? Those colors would swamp Alanna. How about a silver dress? It would go well with your eyes."  
  
"Thankyou Liania." Alanna replied to her half-friend. She selected a silvery material and pointed it out to the dressmaker. The lady nodded approvingly and began to cut lengths of it.  
  
LATER, BEFORE THE BALL:  
  
Alanna paced her room. The dress looked well on her and her hair was pulled into a fashionable knot at the base of her neck. A fine chain lay draped around her neck and on it was hung a pendant cupping a mother of pearl disc. As she walked her skirts made a gentle swooshing noise. Eventually she found herself being announced. After descending the long staircase a squire came up to her.  
  
"A dance, lady"  
  
"Why certainly." Alanna replied though inside she was dying of embarrassment at the thought of all the derogatory comments being made by all the very prim Ladies about her dancing with a mere squire. When that dance was finished, for some reason another man asked her to dance. Remarkably, this one was a knight. He was very dashing, in a cold sort of way. His eyes were ice blue and she did not like them. Other than that he was charming and they talked idly of such things that were often talked of as couples danced. At the end Alanna curtsied and the Lord bowed.  
  
"I am Duke Roger of Conte, by the way." He said as he walked away.  
  
Alanna left the room and went back to her chambers, unaware that she was being followed. Her pursuer heard her door shut, heard the rustle of silks and then the desperate tears, the result of her unhappy life. The pursuer sank to the floor and a solitary tear crawled down his face.  
  
"Alanna, sweet, you aren't alone in your misery." He whispered. In the morning Alanna would wonder whether the whispering she had heard last night was real. She would then dismiss it as the wind. But a person had been there, and he loved her, loved her oh so much. Thom felt strongly for his sister and wished that she would love him, love him as he loved her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm back again. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer: I am Dyana's muse, (slightly crazy and expert at forms of Roger torture) and, I will tell you this ONCE. She did NOT invent these freaking characters! She's not smart enough!  
  
HEY!  
  
Oops! **  
  
Lady Arabian Knight & KeladryLadyKnight: She is NOT suicidal! Well, maybe a little but not THAT much. And I can't promise that it will get better because I don't know if it will.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
  
  
Twirling round and round, night after night. Alanna's life. To be honest she wanted to love Thom, it would have eased her pain. Her pride on the other hand would not allow it. He had hurt her too deep. Every time she saw or spoke to him it was like tearing her internal wound open and rubbing in salt. She missed his childhood companionship. But now, now she blamed her life on him. Unfair, she knew, but who else could she blame? Her father? Well, yes she could but it would be no good blaming him. Her dead mother? The very thought made her wish to weep. Her self? She had no self-pity left. She had used that up in her first week at convent. Pain wracked her soul.  
  
BALLROOM, FRIDAY NIGHT:  
  
"I do believe, sister, that you have not met my companions."  
  
"You are correct my brother."  
  
"This is Sir Gareth of Naxen, son of the training master, counsellor to Prince Jonathon."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Sir." Alanna muttered as she curtsied. A long list of names and titles followed. Alanna silently listened to their chatter of court matters. Finally she retired. Thom followed her.  
  
"Sister, -"  
  
"What, Lord Thom?"  
  
"Out father sent me a note. There was one enclosed for you." Thom handed her the note and walked away, slowly and reluctantly. The note read,  
  
'Alanna, I have managed to arrange a marriage for you, worthless though you are. You will travel to Trebond to speak of it to me in person at daybreak after you receive this. You burdened father.'  
  
A strangled cry escaped her lips. She crumpled to the floor and didn't realise that Thom had returned. He rocked her gently and she didn't even seem to notice. Her life had taken a dramatic turn for the worst.  
  
  
  
**Well, what do you think? I promise it won't be that bad. When I said earlier that it might not get better I did not mean this particular plot. The certain plot twist I just wrote WILL get better. I was on about the overall picture. Tomorrow or Friday I promise I will get you the next chapter.  
  
See ya, Dyana & muse** 


	5. Chapter 5

The coach rattled along the worn dirt track. Lady Alanna of Trebond sat in it, contemplating her fate. She had not eaten for three days. Her brother was worried sick about her. She had softened towards him considerably in her last hours in Corus. He would have travelled with her, but he had pressing matters to attend to and they could not wait. He had sworn to himself that he would see Alanna at first opportunity. He had blamed himself for her current existence but his father came a good, strong second place. She twisted long strands of hair distractedly and her face was a constant picture of despair. As the carriage drew up at the Trebond estates and Alanna was led away to speak with her father, she composed herself and by the time she was admitted to her father's presence she looked perfectly normal, well, as normal as Alanna ever was.  
  
"Well let me look at you girl. Step into the light." Alanna meekly obeyed her father's command.  
  
"I suppose you'll do. I must say, I hoped that the convent would do a better job on your physical features but I guess you get what you pay for." Alanna felt growingly more nervous inside.  
  
"I have arranged a marriage for you. It will keep you out of harms way, and mine, and earn me a tidy income, very tidy income as a matter of fact. I have betrothed you to..."  
  
**Ohhh, I hate cliffhangers don't you? Only joking, here it is! **  
  
"I have betrothed you to Sir Raoul of Golden Lake. I did this for two reasons, firstly, profit, and secondly, I believe one of your friends is to be betrothed to Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen...."  
  
The rest of his words slid off Alanna like water slides of petals and leaves in the soft spring showers. She didn't realise that she had returned to her rooms, that she had donned a customary violet gown or that she was halfway through a dinner with her father. She was expected to be silent unless addressed and this suited her fine. Tomorrow, she had been told, she would begin her journey back to Corus to be presented to her future husband.  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
Alanna stepped into the carriage and immediately drew the curtains, she did not pen them and she spent the whole journey in total darkness and silence, weeping her heart out.  
  
  
  
**I'm so sorry. I know I'm being cruel and I promise it will get better very soon. Tomorrow or Sunday I will post the next chapter. Promise.** 


	6. Chapter 6

She sat there, half shrouded in darkness, for days on end. When she reached the palace, Thom was there to see her. She had wept away all her tears now; she allowed him to pull her into a tight hug and wept inside. They walked to a private library and Alanna relayed her father's news to her brother.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
"I can't believe that my mother did that!"  
  
"Well, it is custom."  
  
"Damn custom! I don't want to marry. Anyway, I want to fill the vacancy for commander of the Own. I can't do that with a wife."  
  
"Well, -"  
  
"And I bet she'll be another brainless lady with nothing to do but fan herself, stand around and look pretty."  
  
"Raoul, calm down. They can't force you to marry."  
  
"Yes they bloody well can. I've seen it before."  
  
"Maybe you should meet her. It can't hurt."  
  
"Jon, you don't understand. I can't meet her."  
  
"Well, you'll have to. I've arranged a meeting for you two."  
  
"Oh, Jon. Why do you have to meddle? I had better meet her, it's the chivalrous thing to do."  
  
Prince Jonathon smiled a secret smile. He knew he would get Raoul to agree in the end.  
  
  
  
LATER:  
  
Alanna sat on a gilded chair, her hair piled onto her head fashionably and her face artfully made up. It did nothing to her appearance. She looked miserable. It was clear to everyone who saw her. A young man walked over to her. She stood and curtseyed gracefully, her hands shaking. Raoul saw this. Why is she shaking? He wondered. Is she scared of me? Alanna's face was modestly turned to the floor. Roaul lifted her chin with a cool finger and looked at her face. He promptly burst out laughing.  
  
"I cannot see what is funny sir." Alanna demurred.  
  
"But it is, oh so funny!"  
  
"Please then, let me in on your joke."  
  
"Why it's simple my dear. You are in exactly the same predicament as me. You do not wish to marry me!" Alanna drew back in shock.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"One look at your face is enough, oh so fair lady. It's like rolling thunder and puppy eyes all rolled into one!" This made Alanna laugh. She began to talk to Raoul and to her horror she heard herself spilling all her grievances and woes to this unknown nobleman. When she finished Raoul said:  
  
"Well, I'll fix it, don't worry. We won't marry. Although," He stopped. Alanna looked up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I would like to be friends, lady Alanna of Trebond."  
  
"Friends, lord Raoul. Yes, I would like that too."  
  
  
  
Happy my oh-so-devoted readers??? Now for messages  
  
Lillie: Good! I'm glad my fake cliff-hanger scared you! I was to get at all the people who use cliff-hangers. To them, it might be funny, I mean I was sorely tempted to leave it there, but to the reader it's agony. I promise more soon.  
  
Karina: She will, in her own time. I'm sorry but I have to build up the plot first.  
  
I'll post more up soon! Dyana & Muse 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! Thanks for all the reviews everone:  
  
Lady Arwen Evenstar: Yep, I HATE cliffhangers so I just thought I'd scare some people! Lady Arabian Knight: No, sorry. I'm not making Alanna and Raoul go all 'Mary Sue'. I can't stand stuff like that. Thanks for the nice review. Lady Marie: Thanks and I have heard the hint. You will have to wait and see. Chibi-Chingo: Thanks - I think! Just so you know, I HATE Mary Sue stuff and I'm glad you didn't think this is. Sorry about the summary, I'll change it when I've got time. On the other hand, I might do it now before someone hurts me. Ammarice: Yup, she definitely had that cold feeling of a clenched fist. And I have personally had a *little chat* with Lord Alan. Let's just say he won't be doing anything involving moving his arms any time soon! No A/R I'm afraid. She just needed a friend. Maria: Soon. Be patient. I have many projects. This delicate one may take some time. *Evil grin*. Sorry. I'll make her kick some ass soon. Lillie: No A/R, their only friends! Ay! How many times! And yes, you will see a reference to Jon's happiness in this chapter.  
  
Thanks to all 26 of the reviews I've received.  
  
  
  
"Goldenlake?"  
  
"Yes, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake."  
  
"He's not bad. In fact he's very nice Alanna."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know! What happened to the totally closed in young lady who wouldn't speak to me if I gave her all the gold nobles in the kingdom?"  
  
"Thom," Alanna said warningly.  
  
"Sorry. But, I thought you didn't want to marry."  
  
"Yes. That's the beauty of it all. He doesn't want to marry either."  
  
"Oh. But how can you both avoid it?"  
  
"I don't know but he promised he'd think of something and I trust him. He seems nice, in a friendly way. I don't think I would enjoy marrying him though."  
  
"Oh he's all right. I'm a year younger than those but they seem fine when I do talk to them."  
  
Alanna was happier than she had been for most of her life. She loved her brother and she had made a friend in most unexpected circumstances. It was a knight she was friends with, a knight! Maybe he could, no. It was no use getting her hopes up. They'd just be squashed down again. We'll see, a small part of her brain whispered. We'll see.  
  
MEANWHILE:  
  
"Jon, she's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She doesn't want to marry. She hates life as a lady and she's sick of being oppressed by her father."  
  
"So, you're going to marry her then?"  
  
"Jon don't be ridiculous! I don't love her and I certainly don't want to marry her. I've become friends with her and we'll work a way around it."  
  
"Well at least you're happy. Maybe I should meet her."  
  
**A/N: Yes, Jon is finally in the story properly. He's doing a happy snoopy dance as you read this! **  
  
"I don't think she'd like that."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"I just have a feeling."  
  
But saying this to Jon was like waving a red rag to a bull. He resolved to see this Lady Alanna for himself. The evening's ball would be a perfect opportunity.  
  
  
  
Okay, so what do you think? Raoul and Alanna will be strictly buddies and Jon, well, I dunno yet but let's just say he won't be swept of his feet when he meets Alanna. And - no, wait. Cannot reveal plot ahead of schedule *Evil grin*. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well anyway, here it is, the one you've all been waiting for, the one and only, CHAPTER EIGHT *LOL! *  
  
Lady Arwen Evenstar: Have I ever mentioned that you're name is groovy? Oh well, your name is groovy. Sorry you thought it was too short. It was really just a filler chapter to keep everything updated. Yes, I added onto this chapter when I read your review so I hope this length is better.  
  
Starfire : Um, okay. I guess yay sorta sums it up. Uh, I dunno but I don't THINK he'll be evil.  
  
Orangeblossom: Thanks. That's sweet.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, oh and I've stopped disclaimers for the moment. When I have more time I'll put them back in.  
  
  
  
DRESSING FOR THE BALL:  
  
Lady Alanna of Trebond dressed herself in a white velvet dress with a silver silk surcoat. Well, to be precise, she was dressed by a maid. Alanna had no interest in fashion. She didn't realise that her clothes were the height of Tortallan fashion. Had no idea that to have hair done earlier had cost 30 gold nobles. Couldn't care less that she looked nicer than normal. Which, for Alanna, wasn't particularly nice, but at least you could look at her for long periods of time without cringing.  
  
THE BALL:  
  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond," the herald called out, "daughter of Lord Alan of Trebond and sister to Lord Thom of Trebond."  
  
Alanna once again descended the gilt staircase, eyes taking in everything. As she sat in her usual velvet chair a group of men and women walked over. She knew some of their number, a Lady Delia of Eldorne, Sir Douglass of Veldine. Raoul began to introduce her,  
  
"My lady Alanna of Trebond may I present, -" The names were lost on Alanna. She stored them in her memory and curtseyed gracefully at ever name. The last one was not lost on her,  
  
"And Prince Jonathon of Conte." Alanna curtseyed and looked at the heir to the Tortallan throne. He was handsome, she supposed, for some anyway. He was too cold for her liking. And she could see in his eyes that he didn't think much of her.  
  
"A pleasure, Lady Alanna."  
  
Chatter began and Alanna sat back on her chair, listening attentively to countless conversations while everyone bar Raoul and the Prince sat down on other chairs. Raoul drew the prince off.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Did you see what you wanted to see?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y'know. 'Oh I must see her Raoul, I simply must'" He mimicked.  
  
"Well. Um. She's not pretty."  
  
"She doesn't need to be. She's nice."  
  
"Nice. Whatever."  
  
"Since when did you treat women like ornaments Jon?!" Asked Raoul, filled with rage.  
  
"Since I was betrothed to one." Replied Jon, his voice as quiet as night.  
  
Raoul could find no reply to that. He simply placed a hand on Jon's shoulder then walked away.  
  
**Now, if it was up to me I would have left it there and put Jon's betrothed into the footnote but I've been told my last chapter was too short so I'll lengthen this. Lady Arwen, my muse was glad for the chance to yell at me and she thanks you! Now, where was I? **  
  
LATER:  
  
Alanna mounted her horse; she planned to ride into the inner city. The palace was buzzing with news; the betrothal of the prince was only the beginning. Alanna had witched herself so she looked like a pretty commoner with blonde hair. She normally didn't care about her looks but she was far too conspicuous with her fiery copper locks, violet eyes and less than pretty face. Dressed in leggings, a kilted dress, a pale blue cloak, dark boots and a headscarf, she looked the picture of a well brought up lady of the lower classes. She began to walk her horse, looking all around. All of a sudden she was caught unawares.  
  
"And what might you be doing out at this time Miss?" Asked a man, calm and polite.  
  
"Riding my horse."  
  
"Are you of his majesty's?"  
  
"His majesty's?"  
  
"This is a private area Miss. I'll have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Leave?"  
  
"Aye Miss. 'Twould be a shame if something happened to you."  
  
"His majesty's?"  
  
"Look, I've been through that before. Please go."  
  
"May I see his majesty?"  
  
"Well, it can't do much harm I suppose. You're a wee lassie, you couldn't harm him if'n you wanted to!" The man smiled, he had been joking. He led her horse through a side alley to an inn. Here he bade her dismount and tether her horse.  
  
As Alanna followed him through the smoke-filled main room she thought about her alias. What should she call herself? Uh, Karime, that would do. A man, about thirty, sat at the head of the table, talking in a whisper. Alanna's man approached him.  
  
"Majesty, this yon lass didn't know who you were. Care to enlighten her?" The table laughed, Alanna blushed.  
  
"Aye, I will. Lass, I'm the lord here abouts. The thief lord that is. And you are -?"  
  
"Karime. Karime Dayansra."  
  
"Well Karime. Are you a thief? An assassin? A spy maybe?"  
  
"No Lord. I am, just Karime I guess."  
  
"Well, just Karime, can you fight?"  
  
"No Lord, I can't."  
  
"Do you want to learn?"  
  
"No Lord."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Ah, the lass is Gallan." Called out a flower girl. "Notice her name and looks."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well Karime, come back when you have something to offer. I don't take on no-hopers  
  
"What made you think I came here to be taken on?"  
  
"Everyone does." Replied the man, smugly. "Be seeing you, Karime."  
  
"Well, I didn't. Good bye, majesty, but I doubt I'll be seeing you, that's for certain."  
  
  
  
NEXT MORNING:  
  
"I would like to formally announce the engagement of my son to Lady Delia of Eldorne."  
  
**Who knows, she may turn out all right in this fic, though by Mithros it'll be hard to do. What did you think? Flames will burn up my Welsh revision. **  
  
~*~Dyana~*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

The look on his face betrayed his mind. Anyone looking at the Crown Prince would immediately think that he was fairly happy about his engagement. Not that his charade fooled his friends but it worked with the lady in question. He wished he wasn't having an arranged marriage. He was romantic but had detached himself from that side of his personality. It would be useless and he would make his life hell. To be happy. Ah, as a blissfully ignorant child he had thought he would be happy. Now though, he was unsure if he would ever be happy again. There were rare moments of joy but those were far between. If he married the lady Delia he felt that he would loose the life he had once been full of, the happiness and the joy. He had loved her, once. It had been a passing crush and he had been through many of those. But then, he didn't know who he loved. Apparently the lady Raoul was betrothed too was ill. He had been shocked when he saw her. She wasn't like other women. Well, in most ways she wasn't. Many would think Raoul a VERY good catch. But she didn't wish to marry. They were in the same situation; both forced to do things by over enthusiastic families. That meant that they would have empathy with each other. Maybe he should see her. No, what good would it do? All he wished was to be free of the gilded cage he had been placed in. But still, maybe she could advise him. No. I don't even like her; I don't even know her. She's ugly. She won't care to talk to me.  
  
ALANNA'S QUARTERS:  
  
Alanna certainly was ill. Herbal remedies hadn't helped either. Her face was chalky white and sweat rolled off her by the bucket load. Thom sat by her and he was worried. She was the only one stricken but she had always been susceptible to illnesses. She screamed at regular intervals and he was forced to call the royal healer, Duke Baird.  
  
"Well, my lady, I must say, your disease is unknown to me. It seems to be a fever. I'm sorry to say I can only heal you, not inoculate you." So saying, he burned the disease from her with his gift.  
  
"She should sleep for at least forty eight hours," This directed at Thom  
  
" Make sure she is well looked after."  
  
"Thank you, your grace. I was very worried."  
  
"I've not seen it before but it seems fairly harmless, just painful."  
  
Alanna had fallen asleep by then and was dreaming of times gone by when a figure with ice blue eyes drifted across her vision. She couldn't quite place him. She should have been able to but then, she should have been able to do many things.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll put up a/n + thanks soon, and chapter 10. Sorry about the long delay and short chapter. My computer's been in little pieces for the last month. I'm thinking about changing the title. I mean, 'Alanna straight from Convent' doesn't really have a ring to it. Any ideas will be gladly accepted,  
  
Dyana and Alissa (Insane Muse Extrodinaire!) 


End file.
